Devil Black Soup Guy
Reza Gusty Erlangga (born May 24, 1995) better known as Reza Tanaka (Japanese : レザ田中さん, formerly known by his current YouTube channel link rezatanakaify), is an elevator filmer based in Surabaya, Indonesia. His channel is the largest YouTube elevator channel in Surabaya despite he is rarely upload elevator-related videos. Other than becoming an elevator filmer, he is also a video documenter, because his channel also contains off-topic videos like indie J-music band performance. History Before opening his YouTube channel Reza (commonly referred to as "Angga" by his many friends and relations in his hometown) first liked elevator since he was child. When he was child, his very first elevator which was ridden was a Japanese-brand elevator in Vida (or now also known as 777), Surabaya. He also like to look at the movement of the glass elevators at Tunjungan Hotel, Surabaya from the road. Also, when he was kindergarten, his school was in 6th floor of Graha Pena Jawa Pos building, one of the tallest buildings in Surabaya. At that time, he always ride the elevator in that building everyday. The start of his YouTube channel On November 15, 2011, Reza opened his YouTube channel "rezatanakaify" but at the first, this channel actually not for the elevators, but for his indie anime opening because he have a dream to become an mangaka and animator (but till now there are no indie anime opening made that uploaded on his channel and his manga project are currently on hold). He started filming elevator on November 19, 2011 in Pakuwon Indah Supermall, Surabaya, but he didn't uploaded it. His first elevator video was actually uploaded on April 6, 2012, after he receive a message from Sumosoftinc in the , but all of his first videos was re-uploaded on June 18, 2012 (some video also has been reuploaded in other dates) after the deletion of his video for some reason (some videos hasn't been reuploaded). Various pen names Reza Tanaka has 10 pen names created by himself, they are: *'Kazuto Kasamatsu' - this name is used in the Skyscraper Simulator Forum and his 3rd YouTube channel (currently suspended). This pen name is given from the main character of Sword Art Online series, Kazuto Kirigaya, and a character from Kuroko no Basket series, Yukio Kasamatsu. *'Uzumaki Hisaichi' - used in his secondary channel before changed into Hollow RT. This pen name was taken from the main character of Naruto anime and manga series, Naruto Uzumaki, and a Japanese commander, Terauchi Hisaichi. Sometimes he combined the main pen name with this pen name and become "Reza Tanaka Uzumaki Hisaichi". *'Kurosaki Schindler' - this pen name was given from the main character of the Bleach series, Ichigo Kurosaki, and also the Swiss-brand Schindler elevator (similar to SchindlerLift1874's pen name). This pen name has since been discontinued. *'MazGinta' - this name is taken from "Mas" (a nickname for a young male in Indonesian) and the main character of Marchen Awakens Romance, Ginta Toramizu. This was used in Kaskus before he made the new account "rezatanakaify" in that forum. This name has been discontinued. *'Angga Shou' - this name is taken from "Angga" which is his nickname in his school and his environtment, and "Shou" was given from the main character of Idaten Jump series, Sho Yamato.This one was used in his Facebook at the first times he use that social network (before changed it to his real name) and other social networking. This pen name has since been discontinued. *'Yoshi Raditya' - this name is given from his original character. This name was used in his secondary channel before changed into Uzumaki Hisaichi. *'Arek Suroboyo' - this name is given from the term for youth from Surabaya. *'Koyuki' - he is often called as this pen name when he revived again as the BECK fans in middle 2010 when he was in 9th grade. This name is also Yukio Tanaka's nickname in the BECK manga and anime series (who both Yukio Tanaka and Reza Tanaka suffered the same fate). When he was in 1st grade untill 3rd grade first semester, he also liked called as "Shinchan" because at that time, he liked the manga and anime series Crayon Shinchan, which was popular at the same time. Trivia * The name "Reza Tanaka" is a pen name, which "Reza" is taken from his first name in his real fullname, and "Tanaka" was taken from the main character of the BECK manga and anime series, Yukio Tanaka. He liked BECK since he was in 7th grade and he revived again to become a BECK fans in 2010 and 2011. **The name was stated by Reza Tanaka because Yukio Tanaka is one of his several favorite anime characters. *He is often referred as "RT" by many elevator filmers in YouTube. *He is one of the three elevator filmers in Surabaya. The other two are aamanullang and Eiffelhendrawan. **Actually, he also have interest to film elevators after he watch one of Eiffelhendrawan's videos which is recorded at Meritus Surabaya Hotel (or it's official name Meritus Surabaya City Center). At the same week after he watch Eiffelhendrawan's video, he starts to film the elevators at the Pakuwon Indah Supermall when he want to go to Deteksi CON (actually he visited that event twice on 2011). But actually he known the elevator filming hobby since 2008, when he was 7th grader, when he find the movie "Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator" and he found many videos about elevator; the first one in the Mole Antonelliana (which the video was titled "Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator"), then he also found the elevator video that recorded by a YouTuber in many places in related videos. *He usually never use the opening signature on his video, but now he begins his video with a plush doll of an anime character (as in video that he was recorded in Ciputra World Surabaya and Somerset Hotel Surabaya). In other videos, including in his 2nd channel, he also use a package of "Kiss" candy (in Pakuwon Indah Supermall when he attend Deteksi CON 2012) and his BECK manga front cover (in Grand City Mall, when he was first visit to that mall, which the manga was bought in the mall's Gramedia Bookstore) which also show Yukio Tanaka. *When he requesting animated elevators to Sumosoftinc and SchindlerLift1874, sometimes he liked to make a parody of many buildings and district in Indonesia and around the world, such as Kota Kasablanka (parodied into Kota Kasamatsu), Grand City (Broadband City), Senayan (Semboyan), and others. *He is one of very few elevator filmers who also an Otaku. **The other elevator filmers who also an otaku are Ray Krislianggi (Jakarta), anime2092 (Japan) and some elevator filmers from Japan and around the world. **His favorite BECK characters other than Yukio Tanaka are; Sakurai Yuji, Taira Yoshiyuki, Ryusuke Minami, Chiba Tsunemi, and others. His favorite anime characters from other series are; Tetsuya Kuroko (also known as "Kurokocchi") from Kuroko no Basket series, Kazuto Kirigaya (also known as "Kirito") from Sword Art Online series, Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden series, and others. **Sometimes, he call other elevator filmers with add "-cchi" to the other elevator filmer's nickname, such as TheKentaro Light called "Kentarocchi" and Orisa Pradito called "Osacchi". He also add "-cchi" to his name and become "Rezacchi". This is commonly happened in chat group for elevator filmers in an chatting application and this was influenced from one of character of one of his favorite anime, Ryota Kise, who often add "-cchi" to other basketball player, such as Kuroko called "Kurokocchi". **He also currently influenced in K-pop trend. His favorite K-pop artist is Bangtan Boys, Super Junior and others. *His favorite elevator brand is Kone, Schindler and others. His favorite elevator type is gearless traction. *He is the first Indonesian elevator filmer who has film Thyssen elevators. He film it at Plaza Surabaya, Surabaya, Indonesia. *He is best known to made an realistic elevator animation. Unlike the most elevator animations, his elevator animations doesn't use simple character (made from smile and circle shape that provided by PowerPoint). Instead, he use manga-style characters which is made his elevator animation's quality beating anothers. *His first escalator video was filmed in the Monumen Pahlawan (Heroe's Monument), Surabaya, which was a very rare and old 1994 SETOR escalator. *His Andromax U mobile phone was bought as the "birthday present" at his 18th birthday. *He has an account in Skyscraper Simulator Forum called "Kazuto Kasamatsu". Video device used *Sony DSC-W35 (November 2011 - April 2013)He will use again if he film elevators when his school's trip, if the place that visited has elevators. *Samsung Galaxy Grand (April 2013)This is actually his aunt's mobile phone and only used once when the second retake of the elevators at the Gramedia Expo. The video which recorded with using this device will be uploaded soon. *Smartfren Andromax U (June 2013 - present) Notes External links *Reza Tanaka's Main YouTube channel - Reza Tanaka *Reza Tanaka's 2nd YouTube channel - Hollow RT *Reza Tanaka's Blog *Reza Tanaka's DeviantArt Category:Elevator filmers from Indonesia Category:Elevator filmers who joined on the Skyscraper Simulator Forum